


simile

by blithe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, Lowercase, M/M, it's in line form oops, this is the first time i've posted on here wo w okay, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithe/pseuds/blithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is like the sun and harry is like the ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	simile

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in about 5 minutes but i've been thinking about it for days so i'm very excited to do something with it!!!

louis is like the sun

shining and smiling in all its glory

filling people up with joy just by looking at them

glimmering in the clear blue sky for all to see

(for all to love)

always needed and always there

only sometimes blocked by thick clouds of hate and raindrops of snide comments sent its way

but it always reappears

strong and bold

full of light

(full of love)  

.

harry is like the ocean

full of energy

wild waves splashing around from coast to coast

(heart to heart)

hiding scary creatures deep beneath the surface

not letting anyone in too deep because they’ll burst from the pressure

(the pressure to love him)

.

and when they meet

harry and louis

ocean and sun

the ocean sparkles and shines under the sun’s light

it sloshes around and its’ wave crash together like a symphony 

crests reaching

higher and higher

trying to grasp the sun’s full attention

and the sun just smiles

and sends all of its’ rays toward the ocean

and the ocean sparkles and shines under the light

(under the love)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on my tumblr (fairylouis) for feedback or anything um yeah i hope you liked it bye :-)


End file.
